¿Porqué me dejaste?
by hermy-potter-hp
Summary: Es un oneshot dedicado a la pareja de Hermioe&Draco porfa dejen reviews y diganme como lo he hecho que este es mi primer oneshot y necesito saber como hacerle en las escenas romanticas...


One-shot- ¿Porque me dejaste?

Apenas se alcanzaba a ver algo entre la densa obscuridad y la fuerte lluvia que cubrian por completo los terrenos del colegio Hogwarts que a esas horas ya debían estar totalmente vacios, todos debían de estar ya en la fiesta, pero no era así... Una joven de 17 años estaba sentada a las orillas del lago viendo al lago con sus aguas que se perdian entre la obscuridad... Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos... Ya no le importaba que estuviera ella allí sola mojandose con el fuerte viento que soplaba sin rumbo fijo... No le importaba que despertara a la mañana siguiente allí con la mirada todavía fija en el lago y mucho menos le importaba lo que los demas pensaran.  
Estaba con el corazón totalmente deshecho... En su mente solo divagaban una y otra vez imagenes, esas que se iban desapareciendo cada vez mas en donde se decían palabras sin sentido tratando de ocultar ambos lo que realmente sentían... Pero ella no lo sabía.  
Todas esas imagenes de ellos dos platicando juntos como nunca lo hubieran imaginado... Esas fueron las que empezaron a hacer desaparecer a las otras... Él esbozando una sonrisa de la cual ella se enamoró una tarde de diciembre, una tarde tan fría como en ese momento... Esa sonrisa que mostraba... Era una tan... Era totalmente natural y sincera...

La noche estaba cada vez mas obscura mientras pasaban las horas, los minutos los segundos como si fueran solo una rafaga de viento.  
Todas esas imagenes la estaban atormentando... Como iba a ser posible que el se fijara en ella? Recordando esas escapadas que se dieron algunos dias para salir entre 'amigos', ella se la pasaba tan bien con el... Pero cada segundo que pasaba junto a el... Se enamoraba mas y mas de el haciendo su sufrimiento cada vez mas grande...

¿Cómo podría ser¿Como alguien tan perfecto como el se podría fijar en ella, ella a la que todos consideraban solo alguien mas... A ella que sus amigos nunca le vieron como una mujer sino como aquella que siempre les acompañaba en las buenas y en las malas...

Estaba sentada en el pasto frio sin nada mas que un vestido azul vaporoso, descalza mientras que el frio del pasto convinado con la lluvia que reciaba cada vez mas, calaba sus huesos... El peinado ya estaba casi deshecho... Tomó el elegante moño que le sostenía el cabello y lo soltó aventandolo con toda su fuerza al lago viendolo desaparecer ante sus ojos... Mientras todo su cabello se escurria con el agua...

Era ya el ultimo año y todos estaba ya en el baile de despedida que había organizado Dumbledore... Por despedir a una generación tan buena entre ellos Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y que derrotó al mago obscuro con ayuda de sus amigos hacia apenas unas semanas...

Esos recuerdos de nuevo volvieron a su cabeza.  
Esa angustia al sentir que no vería a esa persona tan especial para ella de nuevo, que pudo haber muerto en la guerra... Pero no había sido así... Ella con su sola desesperación... Recordó como le suplicó que no fuera, le rogó; pero el no le hizo caso y solo le había dicho que se apartara de ella... Porque? porque había hecho eso? Porque despues de tanto tiempo que pasaron juntos divirtiendose aunque fuera solo como amigos le decía que se apartara y que no le volviera a hablar? ella no encontró nada mas que hacer... Presentía que lo iba a perder y cuando ya le había dado las espala ella le soltó esas palabras que no causaron ningun efecto en el... "Te amo" y que había hecho el? El solo sin voltear le dijo que no le quería volver a ver.  
Esos recuerdos que le rompian el corazón... Esos que había hecho ya por muchas noches que llorara sin control... Una lagrima rodó por sus mejilla, fría que al instante se perdió entre la lluvia, de allí volvió a empezar...

.-No, no otra vez-

Empezó a decir entre sollozos pero ya era demasiado tarde... Mas lagrimas empezaron a salir por sus ojos inundando mas su cara... Lagrimas que había jurado no volver a sacar por el... Pero era imposible... Ella le amaba y se arrepintió de haberselo dicho... Porque se lo había dicho? Porque no podía controlar esos impulsos?

El debía estar tranquilo sentado entre todos los de la fiesta disfrutando del calor que albergaba en el castillo, de la compañía de una bella chica que si mereciera estar con el...

"Ay de mi... Que dificil puede llegar a ser encontrar a alguien a quien amar, con cuyo amor se pueda llamar uno feliz.  
Y si esta persona resulta tan frívola y dura como tu? Que se puede hacer amor? Solo se puede decir... Ay de mi.  
Tu amor es como estar en un polo..., sin límites y sin nada que esperar ni recibir mas que el frio de estos... Es en raras ocaciones cuando en sus mismos dolores guarda una magica ternura que nunca vi yo en ti..."

Sus ojos color miel ya estaba rojos de tanto llorar, ya todo había acabado para ella... Seguro iba a obtener un buen trabajo saliendo de allí... Pero de que servía eso si estaba sola? De que sirve tener toda la fortuna del mundo si con ella no puedes comprar tu felicidad?

Como pude hacerme esperanzas con el? Esa mirada tan fría como siempre... Pero cuando estaba con ella había un pequeño resplandor que en ciertas ocaciones llegó a notar pero, Cómo era posible eso? El no la consideraba mas que una amiga o eso creia hasta que la dejó de nuevo sola... A nadie le importaba como estaba, todos estaban muy ocupados en sus asusntos como para preocuparse por ella... De todo el tiempo que pasó encerrada en su cuarto solo pudo recordar a alguien que se había acercado a ella para ver que le pasaba pero...

.-Pero que hice en ese momento? Rechacé la ayuda... Porque lo hice?

Esos recuerdos también la habían marcado, em ese momento solo podía recordar todos esos sufrimientos... Y la imagen se le vino a la mente como si estuviera pasando de nuevo.  
Estaba tendida viendo hacia arriba ella sola en un sillon de la sala común, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a ella pero no les prestó demasiada importancia cuando escuchó esa voz tan conocida por ella...

.-Que sucede? Te veo muy triste ultimamente... Que ha pasado?

.-No es nada Harry...

.-Puedes contarme soy tu amigo y no te voy a criticar ni mucho menos...

.-No tengo nada Harry es solo que estoy un poco cansada...

.-Porque no puedes dejar a un lado ese orgullo que te cargas? No puedes guardarte todo...

.-Harry... No insistas...

.-Bien... Me voy para que puedas pensar pero si necesitas algo o quieres hablar con alguien puedes contarme...

.-Gracias...

Esa fue la ultima vez que habló con Harry, ya todo había cambiado desde entonces... Todos estaba muy diferentes... La mayoria estaba tan contentos como tristes, la mayoría había perdido a algun familiar en la batalla, ella no tenía ya a quien perder pues sus padres habían muerto en lo que pareció un accidente pero ella no se tragaba eso.  
A su mente volvió ese chico al que había amado en tanto tiempo en secreto... Su mente se volvió de nuevo un torbellino de recuerdos...

"¿Qué tristeza tan profunda, que vacio siente mi pecho? Mi dulce amigo¿Porque me dejas¡Ay! Con tu partida en triste soledad mi alma perdida verá abierta una gran llaga... Recuerdas? Recuerdas cuando los dos vagamos juntos por primera vez? En ese momento nací, fue gracias a ti, pero ahora estoy aquí tendida sola de nuevo sin una vida que ma ha sido arrebatada junto con el amor que sentía.  
Mira cual sufro por tu ausencia a mi lado... De tu amor el hielo, corre por mis venas... Siento desfallecer ante tu ausencia, ante las miradas tan frias que me lanzas..."

Sintió ganas de correr, de huír de allí, de perderse en ese mundo en el que estaba sola, pero su cuerpo no respondía ya estaba totalemente entumida... Sintió como si el estuviera allí mismo con ella, ese aroma que emanaba de el, ese aroma tan dulce para ella, tan amargo para otros, volteó a los lados deseando fuera verdad ese olor y no solo un recuerdo pero el no estaba allí...

Volteó hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados dejando que las gotas calleran suavemente en su cara, y de nuevo dirigió su mirada al lago donde pudo ver a algo parecido a un pez... Lo miró fijamente hasta que desapareció de nuevo hundiendose en las profundidaes del lago haciendo que un pensamiento se le viniera a su cabeza... En ese momento deseó con gran fervor ser uno de ellos... Porque no podía ser ella un pez? No tendría que estarse matando por esos sentimientos tan dificiles que experimentaban los humanos... Con que propósito existe el amor?

.-Solo te hace sufrir...

Seguia con la mirada fija en el lago sin percatarse siquiera de unos pasos que se acercaban a ella...

La sombra se sentó a su lado sin hacer ruido, la vio de perfil y vio su mirada perdida totalmente... Sus piernas le temblaban pero... Era su ultima oportunidad, era su ultima noche en el castillo al dia siguiente partía el tren hacia la estación y de allí seguramente no la volvería a ver...

Solo seguía perdida en ella y en todos esos recuerdos que volaban en su mente... Que sería de ella despues? Posiblemente ya no le volvería a ver... Que iba a pasar?

"Por tantos caminos he andado y empezado otros tantos... en todos he visto caravanas de tristeza pero nunca me fui a imaginar que yo iba a estar en uno de esos senderos..."

Quien lo iba a pensar? Quien se podría imaginar que ella se iba a enamorar de... una persona tan fría?

Eso es lo que tengo que hacer... Tengo que dejar ya todo esto a un lado para empezar una nueva vida... Mañana dejaré todo atrás... El sufimiento, el amor, todo! Cada dia voy a ser mejor, en recuerdo de mis padres... No voy a dejarme vencer por una tontería como esa... Necesito dar lo mejor de mi en mi trabajo, tengo muchas otras cosas que pensar y no solo en esto... No tiene caso... Necesito un amor nuevo...

.-Y ahora tu... Sin sombra ya, duerme y reposa para siempre lejos de mi...

Hermione se levantó totalmente decidida del lugar donde estaba sentada haciendo que se mareara bastante, empezó a tratar de caminar pero tropezó.  
Volteó a ver con lo que había tropezado y lo vio allí tendido junto a ella...

.-Q...que haces aqui?

.-Quien va a reposar ya lejos de ti?

.-Estabas escuchando lo que decía?

.-No, lo escuché por casualidad...

Hermione empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza y empezó a sentir su corazón latiendo a mil por hora... Pero haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano se limitó a hablar en un tono cortante...

.-Y que haces aquí afuera no deberias de estar con tu amiga Pansy?

.-Es lo mismo que digo yo... No deberías de estar con tu amigo Potter?

.-Y eso a ti que te importa... A ti no te importa nada referente a mí... No te importa lo que yo te digo... Y mucho menos debería de importarte si estoy o no con el...

.-No digas eso... Eso no es cierto...

.-A no? Yo te rogé casi me arodillé para que no fueras pero tu no me hiciste caso... Yo estaba preocupada por que te fuera a pasar algo no lo entiendes! Pero tu... Tu no te preocupaste por nada de lo que dije!

.-Pero si me importa lo que me digas tu...

.-Creo que todos tienen razón eres solo un tempano de hielo sin sentimientos...

Hermione se paró de nuevo de su lugar y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo ya totalmente empapada... Ya no sentía nada, no tenía frío... Tampoco calor y no sentía las gotas que caian sobre ella... Pero sintió como su cuerpo tembló de arriba abajo cuando ese rubio por el que tanto había llorado le tomó del brazo...

.-Draco! Sueltame quieres?

.-No...

.-Te dije que me sueltes... Ya no quiero que juegues conmigo... Ya no voy a permitir que nadie lo haga!...

.-Yo no juego...

.-No lo parece... Ay me estas lastimando!

Draco la soltó del barzo que tenía fuertemente agarrado para que no se fuera... Y al instante en que se lo soltó ella empezó a caminar hacia el castillo de nuevo, cuando escuchó la voz de Draco que hablaba debilmente detras de ella pero no se volteó...

.-Lo hice porque no quería hacerte daño...

.-Pues hiciste todo lo contrario...

.-Se que tal vez no tomo las decisiones mas sabias pero es que...

Draco se quedó callado por un buen rato hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio...

.-Es que que?

.-...

.-Nada bueno... Aparte me despreciaste totalmente cuando te dije lo que sentía por ti... Pero tu me cambiaste por ellos y tu buen aliado Voldemort...

.-No te cambié... Tu no entiendes... Si no iba... Ellos... El...

.-Que si no ibas? No solo te mata? Y eso que? Una perdida insignificante en lo que a mi concierne...

A Hermione se le rompió totalmente el corazón cuando eschuchó estas palabras salir de su boca pero no se retractó...

.-Bueno fuera que me matara a mi... Pero... Es que tu ya sabes como es el... El ataca no tu cuerpo sino a tu corazón... Y el sabía que yo... Bueno que yo quería proteger a una persona... Por eso no podía quedarme entiendelo!

A Hermione se le rompió cada vez mas el corazón... El ya quería a alguien, tanto como para arriesgar su vida por ello... Esta se desilucionó por completo he hizo que estuviera mas segura cada vez de la decisión que había tomado...

.-Ah... Bueno yo...

Hermione le volteó a ver a los ojos del rubio que tenía enfrente... Se quedó sorprendida al ver que sus ojos se notaban cristalinos y a pesar de la lluvia...

.-...

.-Me tengo que ir Draco... Te deseo lo mejor con esa chica...

"Ahora me vuelvo sin mirar atras, dejando todos estos sufimientos que tengo dentro... Ya no puedo seguir con este dolor..."

Hermione siguió caminando sin esperar ya que Draco la detuviera... Ya no veía por donde caminaba... Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas le nublaban la vista... Iba ya con la cabeza cabizbaja sin mirara adelante... Que patética vista se decía una y otra vez... Entró a su habitación dejando todo el piso mojado y con la mirada aún en el piso... Se asomó por la ventana que tenía al lado de su cama que daba hacia el lago... Y pudo verlo allí parado todavía donde ella lo había dejado.  
Se quitó de la ventana y se sentó un momento en la orilla de la cama llorando todavía.  
Volvió a fijarse en la ventana y lentamente se asomó por ella viendo que estaba allí solo sentado en el mismo lugar donde había estado ella... Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no ir al lugar... No debía ir... Se lo había prometido a si misma... se dejó caer sobre su cama y quedó totalmente dormida sin preocuaparse de quitarse la ropa mojada.  
Despertó y apenas habían pasado un par de horas desde que se había quedado dormida, era de madrugada, corrió las cortinas de su cama y pudo ver que ya sus compañeras de cuarto estaba vestidas todavía con sus vestidos y totalmente dormidas... Cuando lo recordó... Se asomó por la ventana...

.-Realmente está loco si sigue allí...

Se asomó por la ventana y al instante salió corriendo de su habitación hacia el lago.  
Iba descalza con el vestido a medio secar y estornudando debilmente de vez en cuando pero no se detenía... Salió por las puertas hacia los terrenos donde ella había estada hacía un rato... Estaba obscuro pero por lo menos ya no estaba lloviendo, con cautela se acercó a Draco y trató de hablar con el...

.-Draco?

.-Que haces aquí? No deberías ya estar dormida?

.-No deberías estar aquí! Te vas a morir de una pulmonía!

.-Y que?

Ahora fue Draco el que se paró de su lugar y se disponía a caminar hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Hermione...

.-Hey! Tu no te vas sin contestarme que es lo que tienes?

.-No es nada importante...

Siguió caminando...

.-No puedes estarte escondiendo toda la vida Draco! No puedes huir siempre!

.-Huir? De quien?

.-No se eso dimelo tu...

.-Dejame en paz...

.-Si es lo que quieres lo haré...

Hermione se sentía molesta por esa arogancia y orgullo que siempre llevaba pero si no fuera por eso... De que pudo ser de lo que se enamoró de el? El era tan diferente a ella...Pero tan... igual... Se dió la vuelta y se iba ya de nuevo hacia el castillo sintiendose tonta por haber ido hasta allí.  
Ella ya estaba a una distancia de Draco y el seguía sin saber que hacer...

.-Demonios... Ultima oportunidad...

Corrió hacia ella y le tomó suavemente de la mano jalandola hacia y dejandola a esacasos cinco centimetros de su cara pero fue cuando el sintió calor en su mejilla y notó que esta le había soltado una cachetada... Se tomó con la mano el cachete y la soltó al instante...

.-Pero porque hiciste eso?

.-En serio no sabes?

Hermione se volvió a voltear y siguió su camino hacia el castillo cuando se quedó parada al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Draco detras de ella...

.-Hermione... Yo solo quería protegerte...

.-Protegerme? De que? De quien?

.-Yo... de... bueno...

Hermione le volteó a ver, quería ver esos ojos que la hipnotizban por lo menos por ultima vez pero Draco tenía la cabeza baja viendo hacia el piso... Se acercó unos pasos a el y se quedó allí...

.-Creo que sigo sin entender...

.-YA! YA NO PUEDO MAS...- Estas palabras resonaron en todos los terrenos- YA no puedo seguir guardando todo esto... Yo... Yo solo quería protegerte de Voldemort... Por eso fui... por eso tuve que estar con ellos porque sabía que si no les ayudaba el te iba a hacer daño... Ese dia que tu... que tu... me dijiste lo que sentías por mi... No se que me pasó... Fue cuando me di cuenta del porque te dejé de tratar mal del porque de muchas otras cosas! Yo no quería estar con ellos...

Draco levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de Hermione y esta vio algo que seguramente no iba a volver a ver en toda su vida... Por las mejillas de Draco salian lagrimas, lagrimas que debían haber estado reprimidas por tanto tiempo...

.-Pero porque lo hiciste?

.-Todavía no lo entiendes? Yo... yo te amo Hermione! Es algo que nunca había sentido por nadie... Por eso lo hice... Tenía miedo... Fue la primera vez que sentí esto... Tenía miedo de perderte... De no poder verte de nuevo... Por eso te dije que te fueras no quería que te dañaran...!

"Me rindo confieso que te amo, que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, me rindo ante ti... Es una locura, mi pensamiento te pertenece, no como, no duermo, no respiro, solo te pienso. No es una obsesión, es un deseo, es una admiración, es un amor..."

.-Pe...pero...

.-Todavía sientes algo por mi?

.-Draco... Yo ya... No quiero seguir sufriendo...

.-Dame una oprtunidad quieres?

.-Yo e, a...

Pero este no le dejó seguir... Hermione sintió los calidos y suaves labios de Draco que se posaban sobreo los suyos correspondiendole por completo... Dejandose llevar por todos esos sentimientos reprimidos por tanto tiempo... No lo podía creer, no creía que estuviera pasando eso... Tantas veces soñó con eso pero nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a ser realidad...

"Aquí solos los dos nos juramos nuestro amor, ese amor escondido... Ya no nos va a importar nada ni nadie... No existirán barreras... No habrá nada mas que nosotros..."

.-Te amo...

.-Yo mas...

Se miraron por un segundo perdiendose en sus miradas diciendose, demostrandose, su amor se hundieron en un beso lleno de pasió, ternura y esperanza...

"Acompañame, te necesito; quiero que no me faltes... Quiero no tener que añorarte... Necesito tus besos y caricias necesito tus palabras, tus miradas y esa sonrisa que me enciende el corazón..."

Fin 


End file.
